1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an impact or crimp press for joining contact parts to a conductor, in which an electric motor, via a reduction gear, drives an eccentric shaft which has an eccentric tang that moves in a guide and vertically reciprocates a tappet and a crimping tool.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various versions of impact or crimp presses of this type are available on the market. In principle, a distinction is made between presses that work with an eccentric and those that use a knee lever system. Crimp presses that use knee lever systems are on the decline, because they have many parts subject to wear and correspondingly dictate voluminous construction with relatively high dimensional accuracy. Crimp presses that have eccentrics are more widely used. In crimp presses that have eccentrics, the induction of force is relatively unfavorable and a high gear reduction ratio is necessary, for example, by means of a spur wheel or worm gears. The high gear reduction, however, requires that the drive motor be accelerated from 0 to approximately 4000 to 5000 rpm and then decelerated to 0 rpm, for each working cycle. Accordingly, the drive motors are heavily loaded and tend to overheat, which considerably reduces their service life.